Tokyo
by natsu18
Summary: Suite de "HAWAÏ". De retour à Tokyo Sakura va devoir rendre des comptes, réapprendre à vivre, faire face à ceux qu'elle a fui mais surtout à Kei. Et puis il y a Sasuke qu'elle ne pensait pas recroiser un jour. Mais c'est sans oublier la redécouverte de Tokyo, les rencontres, les prises de conscience, et Naruto !
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo**

**Hello! Oui, je sais j'ai été absente très très (trop) longtemps! Vous avez le droit de me maudire, surtout après vous avoir laissé en plan avec l'épilogue d'Hawaï! Tokyo n'est pas fini mais je ne feux pas vous faire trop attendre!  
**

**J'espère que malgré tout vous allez lire ce tout premier chapitre de Tokyo. Mon Dieu, je suis terrorisée à l'idée de publier ce chapitre et qu'il ne vous plaise pas du tout! ToT**

**Dans tous les cas je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu Hawaï, l'ont ajouté en favoris, les followers, et ceux qui m'ont laissé ces messages et commentaires adorables! MERCIII! **

**Donc je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous n'allez pas trop détester! **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Prologue : **Soupe de nouilles et vieilles femmes

_**Tokyo, 9 juin 2011 : appartement de Sakura Haruno**_

De sa fenêtre elle pouvait voir Tokyo.

Ça n'était pas Hawaï. Ça n'était pas occidental. C'était une soupe de nouilles.

Rien de péjoratif, seulement c'était la seule idée qui lui été venue au moment où elle regardait la ville s'étendant à perte de vue : « Tokyo est une soupe de nouilles ».

Les nouilles sont fines, se mélangent, s'entremêlent, on a souvent du mal à les séparer. Elles se collent, glissent, et au final ça n'est qu'un gros tas sans forme distincte au fond du bol. Tokyo était une chose sans forme distincte, peu identifiable, tellement différente des villes damier des Etats-Unis ou des grandes avenues haussmanniennes de Paris.

Les immeubles sortaient de la ville et pointaient vers le ciel sans prévenir, sans cohérence, un peu comme des herbes sauvages et au milieu de tout ça subsistaient de petites maisonnées traditionnelles, ou tout du moins anciennes, fragiles comme du papier mais coincées entre un convinis et un restaurant sur rue. Tokyo était indéfinissable.

Partout où son regard portait elle voyait une multitude de toits qui, selon les quartiers, avaient des hauteurs plus ou moins similaires. Il y avait par endroit les couleurs caractéristiques des maisonnées de banlieues qui avaient été construites sur le même modèle. Si on regardait un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un amas sans cohérence d'immeubles de verres vertigineux qui montaient vers le ciel, côtoyés par des immeubles plus modestes mais tout aussi moches, noircis par la pollution. Entre chacun d'eux on pouvait deviner la foule grouillante, bruyante et indéfinie des passants. Tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste chaos que les architectes essayaient d'organiser sans grands résultats, ne faisant que donner à l'anarchie un peu plus de territoires.

« Ma vie est un chaos. Comme Tokyo.»

Sakura se tenait appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée d'Hawaï, mais elle venait seulement de revenir dans son appartement. A peine ses valises posées, elle était partie passer quelques jours chez ses parents, en essayant d'éviter au maximum de parler des raisons de sa fuite. Elle était ensuite allée rendre visite à ses grands-parents, effarés par ce qui lui était arrivée, et elle avait dû passer une bonne heure à les convaincre de ne pas monter dans leur vieille voiture pour aller botter les fesses de Kei à coup de tisonnier brûlant.

Elle n'était rentrée que cet après-midi chez elle et, après une douche rapide, s'était accoudée contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Depuis elle observait Tokyo sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était ne pas penser à ce qu'elle devait faire, peu importe le prétexte. Ses bagages n'étaient toujours pas déballés et elle n'arrivait pas à avoir le courage de quitter cette chambre. Seul lieu qui avait été préservé de la présence de Kei.

Avec le mariage et le voyage de noce prévus, toutes les affaires qu'il aurait pu laisser avaient été emmenées chez lui. Mais il restait dans le salon des photos de lui, son parapluie se trouvait toujours appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée et un de ses pulls traînait sur le canapé. Dans les bibliothèques se trouvaient des livres qu'il lui avait prêtés, et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir parsemait l'appartement. Pour Sakura chaque objet, chaque pièce, chaque éraflure sur le plancher lui rappelait un mot, une blague, un geste, un moment, une conversation, un regard qu'il avait eu pour elle. C'était trop dur.

Mais dans cette chambre quasiment vide, face à cette ville qui ne savait rien de ses malheurs, qui continuait de vivre sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle ressentait, Sakura réussissait à oublier. Quelques instants, mais suffisamment pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes.

Assise à sa fenêtre elle laisse le soleil lui caresser la joue, lui réchauffer le visage et alors elle peut fermer les yeux. Elle se laisse envahir par le bruit des voitures, tout ce qui l'entoure prend possession d'elle. Elle veut pouvoir tout entendre, le moindre sifflement, les coups de klaxon, les sonnettes de vélo, les discussions, les cris des enfants, le chant des oiseaux, le vent qui souffle. Que le bruit prenne possession de sa tête, la prenne, et étouffe le bruit de ses pensées. Quand elle ne fait plus qu'une avec la ville, elle n'existe plus. Et c'est bien. C'était devenu tellement difficile de vivre, tous ces souvenirs gâchés la rendent folle. Ne plus exister c'est si facile. Ça ne demande aucun effort. C'est apaisant.

Une véritable fuite en avant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura était partie se réfugier dans le parc de son quartier. Tout plutôt que de rester prostrée dans son appartement vide et sans bruits.

Elle s'était assise sur un banc vert dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler sur les bords. Le banc était en bois et les années avait rendu doux son touché. Distraitement elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur les rainures du bois. Elle observait les enfants qui allaient et venaient entre les différents jeux. Leurs cris et leurs rires envahissaient tout l'espace, les bruits des glissades sur le toboggan, leurs pas courant sur le sable étaient un doux son que Sakura ne pensait pas qu'elle aimerait.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Léger. Fugace. Involontaire.

Son regard se tourna vers les groupes de mères qui se trouvaient sur des bancs similaires au siens. Elles discutaient joyeusement entre elles tout en gardant un œil avisé sur leur précieuse progéniture.

« Elles ont l'air heureuses. Leurs vies ont l'air tellement simples. »

Elles discutaient, en plein après-midi, elles étaient sûrement mères au foyer, et s'occupaient de leurs enfants. « Une vie paisible. »

Dans le parc il y avait également des grands-mères qui venaient là moitié pur habitude, l'autre moitié pour leurs petits-enfants.

« Si j'avais épousé Kei on aurait sûrement eu des enfants. J'aurais peut-être aimé ne m'occuper que d'eux. Peut-être pas. Je me demande ce que ça fait de voir son monde tourner autour d'un seul être ? »

Elle regarda une petite fille, une pelle jaune à la main, jouer dans le bac à sable. Elle s'attelait, consciencieusement, à la fabrication d'un château de sable. Avec précaution elle remplissait son seau en forme de tours. Fronçant les sourcils, la petite fille retourna vivement le seau. Concentrée elle patienta quelques secondes puis tapota sur les bords. Avec milles précautions, et une certaine appréhension, elle souleva l'objet et fit apparaitre une jolie tourelle de sable, parfaitement lisse et droite. Folle de joie la petite fille appela à grand renfort de gestes et de cris sa mère qui la félicita et lui sourit pour son exploit. Fière d'elle la petite fille entreprit de construire une autre tour.

Sakura rit légèrement devant tant d'innocence.

« Ils sont tellement innocents. J'aimerai bien en avoir, peut-être. Un jour. » Un pli apparu entre les sourcils froncés de Sakura.

« Mais je ne risque pas d'en avoir des enfants. Maintenant que tout est fini avec Kei, je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps avant d'envisager à nouveau de fonder une famille. » Elle regarda à encore une fois les enfants mais prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer, se dépêcha de partir loin du parc.

Au lieu de prendre le chemin le plus court et le plus direct comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude elle décida de prendre son temps et de faire un détour. Elle avait besoin que ses tristes pensées la quittent.

Elle était dans un quartier résidentiel d'une banalité à pleurer, les maisons étaient quelques peu différentes les unes des autres mais les voitures se ressemblaient, les familles qui vivaient là avaient sûrement les mêmes problèmes quotidiens, les mêmes projets pour leurs enfants, des chiens ou chats qui se côtoyaient, bref rien que le commun dans toute sa splendeur. Sakura n'aimait pas ça, elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle était partisane de l'originalité, de laisser à chacun la possibilité de se distinguer. Cela était peut-être dû à la couleur de ses cheveux et du reste de son physique qui lui avaient attiré tant de moqueries durant son enfance. Sa mère l'avait éduquée en lui disant que l'originalité, être unique, exprimer sa différence, était la meilleure façon de vivre et de se battre contre ceux qui se moquaient car ils étaient trop enfermés dans leur vision banale et commune de la vie.

Elle se remémorait les paroles de sa mère lorsqu'elle entendit des rires, elle releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Elle chercha d'où venaient les discussions. C'est alors que Sakura vit un groupe de personnes âgées qui discutaient tranquillement à la terrasse d'un petit café qui semblait encore plus vieux qu'elles. Elle les observa quelques minutes, plantée au milieu de la route, et elle ne su pas pourquoi mais ces vieilles femmes la fascinaient. Ça n'était que cinq vielles mamies aux cheveux gris, habillaient simplement, qui discutaient en sirotant un thé et en profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Pourtant, sans que Sakura ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle s'approcha d'elles.

En essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer elle prit place prés de leur table. Elle ne fit pas attention au serveur qui prit sa commande, ni même quand il lui apporta son thé. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ces vieilles dames étaient devenues le centre de son attention.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir lui dire bonjour.

\- Si cet imbécile ne lisait pas mon courrier je lui dirai bonjour !

\- Tous le monde sait qu'il ne lit pas ton courrier Saji.

\- Vraiment ? Alors comment a-t-il su que mon petit-fils avait réussi son concours d'entrée à la faculté avant même que je ne lise la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyé ?

\- Peut-être parce que si tu n'étais pas une vieille gâteuse tu te souviendrais que ta fille t'avais appelée la veille pour te l'annoncer et que tu l'avais fait savoir à tout le quartier !

\- Vraiment ? Mikuko c'est vrai ça ?

La plus calme de toutes prit le temps de finir de boire son verre avant de répondre d'une voix douce mais tintée d'amusement.

\- Mais oui Saji, tu me l'as même dit dès que je suis venue t'apporter ton livre.

\- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens !

\- Tu vois bien que le facteur ne lit pas ton courrier.

\- ça n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas lu cette lettre qu'il n'en a pas lu du tout !

\- Saji tu es impossible !

Sakura était subjuguée par ce qu'elle entendait. Cette conversation était tellement banale. Cette banalité des bâtiments, du quartier, ces personnes quelconques et se ressemblant toutes plus ou moins, tout ce qu'elle avait critiqué en marchant dans ces rues sans couleurs…elle avait été si condescendante !

Cette conversation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel et pourtant elle était incroyable. Ces femmes étaient âgées, vieilles, elles avaient vécus. Pourtant chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs phrases, leurs sourires, leurs remontrances, leurs attitudes, les mots qu'elles prononçaient mais, plus important encore, ceux qu'elles ne prononçaient pas, tout cela faisait éclater à la lumière leurs amitié. Une amitié au moins aussi vieille que ces femmes. Cette conversation n'était pas banale, une amitié telle que celle qui transparaissait entre elles, ne pouvait pas être banale, ce serait leurs faire insulte. Brusquement Sakura eu l'impression d'être une voyeuse, de regarder un moment d'intimité qui ne lui appartenait pas, d'avoir fait irruption dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui ne le serait jamais.

Elle paya en vitesse sa consommation et partit tête baissée laissant ces femmes vivre leur vie.

Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle était devant son immeuble. Elle se trouva incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait mis pour rentrer chez elle, ni quel chemin elle avait emprunté.

« Je suis passée un mode pilotage automatique sans même m'en rendre compte. Je suis pitoyable. Comment de simples vieilles dames peuvent me bouleverser comme ça ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi depuis… depuis Lui. »

La rose se sentit brusquement fatiguée. Elle avait subit trop de changements d'humeurs en une seule après-midi. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son cœur.

Sakura se sentait sans défense, les barrières qui la protégeaient habituellement s'étaient effondrées et la laissaient seule et désarmées face aux déferlements de sentiments qui s'abattaient sur elle sans prévenir, impitoyables. A chaque fois elle en ressortait plus fatiguée, et elle avait beau faire, elle ne trouvait pas de solution.

« Si mes amis me voyaient ! Moi la Miss première de la classe qui ne trouve pas de solution. »

Sans s'interroger plus avant et avec le seul désir de se laisser couler dans un bon bain elle entra dans son immeuble et laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle. Le bruit caractéristique la prévint qu'elle était arrivée et, comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers sa porte. Mais au lieu de faire face à son habituelle serrure c'est à une chevelure blonde qu'elle eu affaire.

\- Tu pourrais avoir l'air moins surprise. Depuis le temps que je poireaute devant cette porte je m'attendais à mieux comme accueil ! Je sais pas, quelque chose comme : Salut Ino, je suis enfin revenue de ma petite escapade et je vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis barrée en plein milieux de mon mariage en te laissant en plans et sans aucunes explications !

Bouche bée Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire :

\- Salut Ino ?


	2. Explications musclées

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de TOKYO! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est plus court que d'habitude. J'ai vraiment voulu me concentrer sur Ino et Sakura et ne pas le mélanger avec d'autres étapes de l'histoire. Merci pour toutes les reviews, les followers, les ajouts à vos favoris, ça me remplit de joie et me donne encore plus envie de continuer! J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

**Chap : Explications musclées  
**

**9 juin 2011, début de soirée : salon de Sakura**

En cet instant précis Sakura avait peur. Malgré la chaleur de l'après-midi elle avait la chair de poule et une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de se sentir bien.

Voir Ino faire les cent pas dans son salon rendait la jeune femme nerveuse. Sa longue queue de cheval voltigeait sans arrêt à chaque détour de la belle blonde, ses yeux bleus fusillant tout ce qu'elle voyait excepté Sakura qu'elle évitait soigneusement. Ce qui effrayait le plus Sakura c'était les poings fermés de son amie. Elle avait souvent vue Ino perdre son calme et celle-ci n'avait jamais vraiment eu de scrupules à écraser son poing sur la figure d'un homme trop pressant ou de laisser la marque de sa main sur la joue d'une fille qui cherchait les ennuis. Si Sakura avait toujours trouvé cela impressionnant et surtout très drôle, mais en cet instant précis elle comprenait ce qu'avaient pu ressentir les victimes malheureuses de sa meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant c'était qu'Ino n'ait pas la douloureuse idée de lui remettre les idées en place de manière « physique ».

« Si Ino m'en met une c'est simple j'aurai droit à un allé simple pour les urgences ! Un peu comme ce type à qui elle avait brisé le nez il y a deux ans. Naruto m'a même dit que ce pauvre homme avait eu besoin de chirurgie esthétique. Pitié, faite que Naruto ait exagéré, ou mieux faite qu'Ino ne m'en mette pas une ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains Sakura décida de faire face à la colère de son amie. « Après tout je l'ai bien mérité. »

Elle l'appela d'une voix ferme :

\- Ino ?

Enfin, elle essaya de l'appeler d'une voix ferme. Elle donnait plutôt l'impression de l'implorer. Elle obtient toutefois le résultat escompté, Ino s'arrêta d'un coup et se planta devant Sakura, ses yeux la mettant au défi de continuer.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère après moi et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être. Je me suis mal comportée envers toi et j'aurais dû te prévenir de ce que j'allais faire. Mais tu étais tellement heureuse pour moi et tu m'as aidé à tout organiser pour le mariage et j'ai… j'ai tout fichu par terre. J'aurai dû te prévenir que…

\- Effectivement Sakura tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu allais foutre en l'air ton mariage ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que les enveloppes contenaient des photos de Kei en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre ! Même si je remarque que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire distribuer ces enveloppes aux mineurs ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu comptais t'enfuir je ne sais où sans donner de nouvelles à personne pendant une semaine ! Mais surtout Sakura tu aurais dû me prévenir que Kei te trompait !

Après sa tirade elle respirait fort et ses joues étaient rouges. Ses mains crispées semblaient vouloir lui tordre le coup et elle était sûrement en train de s'imaginer mettre une bonne gifle à Sakura.

Cette dernière voulue quand même remettre deux, trois choses à leur place.

\- Ino je n'ai appris que quelques jours avant le mariage que Kei…me trompait.

\- Tu avais donc tout le temps de me le dire !

\- ça n'était pas aussi simple.

\- Par contre me mentir ça n'a pas eu l'air de te poser de problèmes !

\- Au contraire ça a été très pénible de garder ça pour moi et de te le cacher !

Sakura commençait à s'énerver, ses joues devenaient rouges elles aussi et ça n'étais jamais bon signe. Mais Ino n'y fit pas attention et continua de crier pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sakura.

\- Pas assez pénible pour me l'avouer en tous cas! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si difficile à me dire « Ino, cet enfoiré de Kei me trompe ! ». Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à ça, hein ?!

\- D'y faire FACE !

Les deux amies se fixaient, essoufflées, debout à quelques pas l'une de l'autre. Sakura ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle s'était levée. Ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux d'Ino, elle observa son visage se décomposer et la colère fit bientôt place à une douloureuse compréhension.

Ino desserra une des main de Sakura, qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermé, avant de la prendre dans la sienne. Retenant des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, la rose s'expliqua d'une voie faible, la gorge nouée.

\- Te le dire c'était prendre conscience de la réalité. C'était rendre réel ce qu'il m'a fait. Et je…je me sens tellement humiliée Ino. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui, contre cette femme, contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Il y avait ce mariage parfait, celui dont j'avais toujours rêvé qui m'attendait et te le dire c'était…

\- …trop dur?

Sakura acquiesça.

\- A chaque seconde qui passe j'y pense. J'y pense tous les jours et ça ne veut pas s'en aller et je suis anéantie. Chaque jour il continue de me faire mal. Il m'a fait tellement mal.

Sa voie se brisa sur ce dernier mot. Et sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle se laissa aller contre son amie, laissant couler des larmes qu'elle croyait taries. Les deux amies restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans échanger un mot. C'était inutile et tout ce dont Sakura avait besoin était la présence d'Ino et non pas de mots réconfortants mais vide de sens. Bien longtemps après cela elles décidèrent de commander à manger et elles s'installèrent devant la télévision. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et surtout pas de Kei, ni de la fuite de la rose. Le temps d'une soirée elles voulurent agir comme si de rien n'était, comme lorsqu'elles étaient à la fac, bien avant que Kei ne fasse son apparition dans leurs vies, comme à l'époque où elles étaient deux et qu'elles s'amusaient de tout.

Elles allèrent se coucher bien après minuit, partageant le même lit, comme elles le faisaient depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées il y a de ça des années. Toutefois elles ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, discutant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte dans une nuit sans rêves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au dehors la ville continuait de vivre, des quartiers où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive la journée prenaient vie une fois les lampadaires allumés. D'autres quartiers, tel que Shibuya, qui étaient bondés durant la journée, étaient envahit d'une toute autre population lorsque la musique des boites de nuit commençait à se faire entendre. Tokyo vivait d'une manière toute différente. Des couleurs surréalistes peignaient les visages des gens qui devenaient : vert, violet, rouge, jaune, bleu, rose aux rythmes des musiques qui s'enchainaient sans tenir compte de la fatigue des danseurs.

La musique se déversaient des enceintes, des portables, et entrainait avec elles les habitants de la ville qui avaient l'énergie suffisante pour la suivre. Tokyo devenait plus belle, plus libre, plus jeune, une fois endormie. Ceux qui étaient engoncés dans leurs uniformes, leurs costumes, leurs tailleurs, durant la journée, laissaient libre cours à leur imagination, leur expression, leur personnalité le soir venu et se laissaient vivre pleinement sachant que ce qui appartenait à la nuit restait à la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura serra une dernière fois Ino dans ses bras et referma la porte derrière elle sans manquait de lui promettre une énième fois de se voir avant la fin de la semaine. Une fois seule la jeune femme se sentie subitement oppressée, ce qu'elle trouva étrange car d'habitude quand Ino la quittait elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il y avait plus d'espace. Il faut dire qu'Ino avait un fort caractère qui « prenait de la place ».

Mais cette fois elle se sentait irrémédiablement seule, elle croyait entendre tous les bruits de l'appartement alors que ceux de la ville lui semblaient beaucoup trop lointain. Elle se sentait étouffer et sur une impulsion désespérée elle se précipita dans le salon pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Quand elle sentit le vent souffler sur son visage un poids la quitta. Pour autant elle n'était pas plus à l'aise dans cet appartement. Elle se força à faire des choses, à s'occuper les mains, espérant pouvoir occuper son esprit. Elle passa l'aspirateur, vida ses valises, mis ses vêtements à laver. Dans un dernier effort elle lava même les vitres et les miroirs.

« Pfff, tout ça ne sert à rien. Je pourrais nettoyer le sol avec un coton tige, le seul effet que ça aurait sur moi c'est m'énerver encore plus. ». Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. « Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Tout de suite. Si je reste là je vais devenir folle ! ».

Sans plus attendre elle attrapa sa veste, des chaussures, son sac et claqua la porte de chez elle, ses cheveux roses volant derrière elle.

Sakura marchait sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Elle voyait les gens tout autour mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention, le bruit des voitures, des bus ou des vélos ne l'atteignait même pas.

« Si au moins je savais où aller. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Si au moins il y avait un endroit où je pourrai être tranquille. Mais à part Hawaï… ».

La simple pensée de l'île la transporta dans les méandres de ses souvenirs et irrémédiablement l'image du visage de Sasuke lui apparut. Repenser à ses traits droits, ses lèvres, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux fins la fit virer au rouge. Elle stoppa brusquement au milieu de sa course et s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment très loin de chez elle.

« Mais j'ai marché combien de temps pour arriver ici? Soit j'ai couru sans m'en rendre compte, soit ça fait une heure que je marche ! » Elle sorti son portable. « Ah d'accord. J'ai à moitié couru et ça fait bien 45 minutes que je suis dehors. Bravo Sakura tu deviens folle ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était un quartier tranquille, plutôt un quartier de bureaux. Elle était entourée de japonais qui se dirigeaient d'un pas assuré vers tel ou tel immeuble, des dossiers sous le bras ou en pleine discussion sur des projets inconnus.

Des jeunes femmes riaient ensemble en se dirigeant vers des portes en verres, des gobelets à emporter fumant dans leurs mains. Un petit groupe d'amis passa prés de Sakura sans la remarquer, du peu qu'elle entendit elle compris qu'ils échangeaient les derniers ragots qui couraient dans leur entreprise. Deux jeunes, qui donnaient l'impression d'être tout juste sortis de l'université, se regardaient avec appréhension, crainte, et une pointe de courage avant de se diriger vers un immeuble plus petit que les autres. « Sûrement des stagiaires ».

Ce qui la surprenait le plus dans toute cette foule c'était cette unité. Les hommes étaient en costume, les femmes en tailleur jupe ou pantalon. Les couleurs différaient, les formes changeaient, les coiffures étaient différentes, mais ils se ressemblaient tous. Les mêmes discussions, les mêmes problèmes, le même patron qui réprimande les mêmes employés, la même salariée qui fait son travail et ne se trompe jamais, le même beau directeur que toutes les femmes de l'entreprise rêvent d'embrasser, les mêmes dossiers, les mêmes post-it collés aux écrans d'ordinateur, les mêmes délais à respecter, les mêmes licenciements, les mêmes recrutements. Le même monde qui se rejoue sans cesse, sans se rendre compte qu'il tourne en rond, répétant sans arrêts les scènes de la veille, qui ressemblent à celles d'il y a des années.

Sakura se sentie profondément seule.

Elle se détourna de cette foule qui lui donnait le tournis et continua de marcher, parce que le seul endroit où elle se sentait à sa place en ce moment, c'était au milieu de nulle part.


	3. Naruto

**Allez-y je suis prête! Jetez-moi des pierres, lancez-moi des injures à la figure! Je mérite toutes ces choses et pire encore pour avoir fait attendre tous ceux qui veulent la suite de Tokyo! J'ai de piètre excuse: la fac, le boulot, nouvelle ville et nouvel appart', bref rien de bien passionnant! **

**Mais voilà le 3ème chapitre de Tokyo, plus court que le précédent je crois. Comme d'habitude je prie tous les saints/esprits/divinités pour qu'il vous plaise et si ça n'est pas le cas j'irai me pendre! (Non, non je ne vous fais absolument pas du chantage !). Merci à tous ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou followers! ^^  
**

**On voit enfin Naruto, je sais que dans Hawaï certains avaient regretté qu'ils n'apparaissent pas! Du coup, le voilà! En espérant vraiment que ça vous plaira. Encore une fois désoooooolée! Vu l'heure j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé (trop) de fautes... ^^"  
**

**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Naruto**

**11 juin 2011 : dans une rue de Tokyo**

« Tout va bien se passer. »

De toutes les choses que Sakura avait eu à faire ces dernières semaines, celle-ci était celle qui la terrifiait le plus.

Elle faisait les cent pas devant cette maison depuis plus d'une demie heure mais rien n'y faisait elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'elle aille frapper à cette porte, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce matin en se levant elle s'était résolue à le faire et elle allait y arriver. Aujourd'hui elle parlerait à Naruto.

« Tout va bien se passer. C'est Naruto, mon meilleur ami, il va comprendre. Enfin Ino est ma meilleure amie et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de m'en vouloir et de me hurler dessus pendant 10 min. Je suis vraiment stupide ! En plus j'ai planté Naruto devant l'église, je me suis enfuie en taxi alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il a dû être furieux ! ».

La jeune femme, toute occupée à ses pensées, faisait des allers-retours devant la maison de son meilleur ami en se rongeant les ongles distraitement. Sans qu'elle le veuille ses pensées se tournèrent au début de la matinée, quand l'idée de voir Naruto s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire disparaissait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, mais il lui restait une étrange impression, comme si on venait de lui faire une bonne surprise. Elle se leva paresseusement de son lit tout en essayant de raviver sa mémoire. Distraitement elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle avait laissé ouverte pour la nuit, et ouvrit les rideaux laissant entrer la fraicheur du début d'été et la lumière.

Sakura sortie de sa chambre et, perdue dans ses pensées, traversa le salon pour aller vers la cuisine. La force de l'habitude lui fit sortir une casserole, qu'elle remplie d'eau, posa sur la gazinière et commença à faire chauffer. Elle prit ensuite deux tranches de pain de mie qu'elle glissa dans le grille pain. En attendant que tout soit prêt elle retourna à sa chambre, en abandonnant tout espoir de se souvenir de son rêve. Elle alluma la radio et enfila une veste d'intérieure légère.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard encore un peu ensommeillé sur la ville qui s'étendait depuis sa fenêtre. La ville déjà éveillée lui faisait parvenir ses bruits habituels et familiers la maintenant dans ses rêveries pour quelques secondes encore.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes quand le grille pain sonna pour la prévenir que ses toast étaient prêts. Elle les prit, se brûla légèrement, les beurra, se leva pour prendre la bouilloire sifflante, versa l'eau sur les feuilles de thé. Son bol entre les mains, Sakura profitait de ces rares moments où elle ne pensait pas vraiment, ces moments où son corps prenait les choses en mains et agissait automatiquement. Quand elle était comme ça elle se sentait apaisée, ses pensées ne la troublaient pas encore et le temps lui semblait arrêté. Comme si de temps en temps la vie lui offrait une accalmie, une pause dans cette existence devenue beaucoup trop tumultueuse et douloureuse. Rien ne lui arrivait quand elle ressentait cela et les seules choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient banales ou, quand elle était chanceuse, positives. Et ce fut l'une de ces pensés positives qui lui vint à l'esprit ce matin-là.

« Je vais aller voir Naruto »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ensuite elle s'était douchée, habillée et était allée jusque chez son meilleur ami à pieds. C'était facile pour elle, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ça faisait des années que Sakura se rendait chez Naruto sur un coup de tête ou parce que c'était prévu. Même maintenant qu'il n'habitait plus chez ses parents il était resté dans le même quartier, et le fait qu'il ait sa propre maison n'avait fait qu'accroître le nombre de visites surprises que lui rendait Sakura. Naruto ne s'en était jamais formalisé, ni ses parents, il donnait même l'impression d'apprécier cela comme si ça donnait du piment à son quotidien. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il comprenait qu'on veuille voir un ami, sans raison précise, et que l'amitié ça n'était pas seulement des rendez-vous prévus à l'avance mais aussi avoir suffisamment confiance en l'autre pour savoir qu'en sonnant à sa porte elle s'ouvrirait.

Ce matin Sakura n'avait pas sonné à la porte. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Si un passant l'avait observé de loin, tout ce qu'il aurait vu aurait été une chevelure rose attendre devant la maison, s'avancer jusqu'à la porte, s'approcher de la sonnette, reculer, se retourner, tenter de partir, puis finalement revenir hésiter sur le seuil. Un passant se serait sûrement posé des questions mais il lui serait rapidement venu à l'esprit que cette jeune femme à la couleur de cheveux si détonante hésitait à sonner.

« Allez Sakura, sonne ! C'est pas si compliqué…c'est Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver de plus ? La pire humiliation de ma vie je l'ai déjà vécue. »

Elle approcha un doigt du bouton de la sonnette mais ne réussie pas à trouver le courage d'appuyer. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est furieux. Oh Mon Dieu il doit être furax ! Je l'imagine bien taper dans des chaises ou contre un sac de sable pour évacuer toute sa colère. Ino ce n'était déjà pas jolie à voir mais Naruto…il va me tuer. »

Avec toute la détermination dont elle était capable elle fit demi-tour, dévala les trois marches et percuta de plein fouet celui qu'elle essayait d'éviter sauf que, contrairement à lui, elle se retrouva par terre avec une violente douleur aux fesses.

\- Sakura ?

Il la regardait ébahi, un sac plastique pendant au bout de son bras, ses cheveux blonds pointant vers le ciel accentuant l'ahurissement qui pointait dans sa voix. Sakura, toujours par terre, se trouva incapable d'aligner trois mots dans les secondes qui suivirent cherchant désespérément une échappatoire qui n'existait pas. Ils étaient dans une rue vide un dimanche matin avec pour seuls amis un couple d'écureuils impossible de faire diversion et de s'enfuir.

\- Naruto !

Sakura profita de la surprise de son ami pour se relever et essaya de lui fausser compagnie.

\- Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu ta maison. J'ai sonné mais tu n'étais pas là, tu as l'air occupé et j'ai moi-même des dizaines de choses à faire. Je te laisse, tu as surement pleins de d'activités à préparer. Au revoir Naruto !

\- Hep hep hep, deux minutes !

Avant qu'elles ne puissent prendre ses jambes à son cou Naruto s'était réveillé et l'avait rattrapé en deux enjambées - « Stupide jambes de mecs trop grandes ! » - la tenant fermement par le bras. Sakura fut obligée de lui faire face et due se rendre à l'évidence : passée la première surprise de la revoir devant chez lui, il avait désormais le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Toute envie de plaisanter quitta Sakura, ce qui était une véritable première en présence de Naruto qui avait le don de la faire rire, parfois juste en regardant sa tête. Mais au vu de ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient durement, il était clair qu'il allait lui passer un savon et que cette matinée qui avait si bien commencé venait de subitement s'assombrir, lui faisant regretter sa bonne résolution.

« Comment j'ai pu avoir une idée aussi stupide ? »

Sakura se trouvait désormais assise en tailleur sur la terrasse en bois de Naruto et regardait son jardin en essayant vaguement de ne pas penser à l'affreuse conversation qui allait suivre.

Elle entendait Naruto s'affairer dans la cuisine, rangeant ce qu'il avait acheté et préparant du thé. Naruto n'aimait pas trop le thé mais sa mère lui avait appris que l'on se devait toujours d'en offrir à ses invités, quel qu'ils soient. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Naruto n'avait jamais oublié cette leçon et continuait de l'appliquer religieusement. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il revienne avec les tasses de thé sachant que désormais toute fuite était inévitable. Naruto ne laissait jamais tomber, elle s'était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles dès son arrivée.

En rentrant à Tokyo elle s'était préparée à le voir l'attendre devant sa porte, prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Finalement pour son retour elle n'avait eu droit qu'à des pièces sombres, vides, froides et cette affreuse solitude. Elle avait détesté son retour et l'avait passé à jeter tous ses vêtements hors de sa valise, furieuse contre elle-même mais surtout désespérément seule.

En repensant à ce moment elle avait honte de sa faiblesse et un frisson la parcouru, désagréable et fugace. Elle oublia bien vite ces sombres pensées quand elle l'entendit revenir. Il portait un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses fumantes. Elle senti l'arôme d'orange et de cerise. Son fruit préféré à lui, son fruit préféré à elle. Même en colère Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses amis par ces petits gestes simples du quotidien mais qui la rassuraient car elle savait qu'il n'était pas fâché pour toujours. Sakura ne pu réfréner un petit sourire qui fit lever un sourcil interrogateur à Naruto. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui tendre sa tasse qu'elle prit un peu honteuse de s'être faite surprendre.

\- Merci.

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit prés d'elle sans la regarder. Sakura étendit ses jambes et remarqua qu'elles pendaient dans le vide alors que celle de son ami touchaient le sol. Depuis la fin du lycée Naruto était devenu plus grand qu'elle, les années étaient passées mais lui arrivait toujours de s'étonner de la différence de taille entre eux. Jusqu'à présent cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangée mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait ridiculement petite et avait le désagréable sentiment d'être une enfant prise en faute attendant que la punition tombe.

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de mal que j'ai cette impression. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir sans lui donner une explication. »

\- Il paraît que tu étais à Hawaï ?

\- Euh…oui. Répondit Sakura étonnée qu'il aborde le sujet directement.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Magnifique. C'est l'un des plus bels endroit que j'ai vu.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, la gêne de Sakura allant croissante, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'attitude de Naruto. Il continuait de boire son thé le regard fixé sur le paysage familier de son jardin. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que la jeune femme n'était pas venue s'assoir sur cette terrasse avec son meilleur ami mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Sans comprendre comment elle avait vieillie en l'espace de quelques jours, une lassitude l'envahit insidieusement. C'était comme si elle marchait à côté de son corps, depuis son retour à Tokyo elle se sentait spectatrice de sa vie, incapable de la reprendre en main.

\- J'ai…j'ai. En fait ce que je veux dire c'est que quand…non c'est plutôt qu'en fait je ne voulais pas… . Je sais que j'aurai dû te…

Les mots ne réussissaient pas à franchir ses lèvres et elle se retrouvait à bafouiller comme une idiote. Au moins ses bavardages sans queue ni tête eurent le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Naruto qui la regardait désormais droit dans les yeux.

Face au regard bleu profond que Sakura avait toujours adorée, elle se senti mise sous un microscope, incapable de s'en détacher. Naruto posait toujours sur les choses un regard franc, droit, sincère et jamais il ne se détournait de ce qu'il voyait. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à ces yeux, elle n'avait jamais pu lui mentir. Comment mentir face à quelqu'un qui ne cache jamais qui il est, quelqu'un qui avance fièrement sans douter de son but, de ses intentions. Sakura, quand elle décrivait les yeux de Naruto, employait toujours le même mot : pur. « Son regard est d'un bleu si pur ».

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû partir sans te donner une explication.

Les yeux de Sakura était fixés sur le bois de la terrasse et, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, se remplissaient d'eau.

\- Non tu n'aurais pas dû.

Elle releva la tête, ébahie qu'il lui adresse la parole avec tant de gentillesse.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir pour me dire ce que Kei avait fait.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir quand tu as décidé de distribuer ces photos à toute l'assemblée au mariage.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu aurais dû t'arrêter quand je t'ai appelé à la sortie de l'église.

\- …j'aurai dû.

\- Bon sang Sakura mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet ? A quel point tout le monde était inquiet ?

\- Je…

\- Et tu n'as pas idée du bordel que tu as créé au mariage avec ta mise en scène ! Ta mère était en panique, ton père à fait un scandale, sans parler des parents de Kei qui étaient gênés, humiliés, furieux. Et Kei qui essayait de calmer tout le monde, de te retrouver, et de se faire soigner et…

\- Soigné ?

Naruto s'arrêta dans son monologue, brusquement mal à l'aise. Il se passa la main sur la nuque et évita le regard interrogateur de Sakura.

\- Oui, enfin…après que tu te sois enfui j'ai…enfin Kei est venu et il arrêté pas de répéter à tout le monde que c'était un malentendu, et il essayait de calmer tes parents et les siens. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai frappé.

\- Fort ?

Naruto la regarda, un sourire en coin aux lèvres : - il a eu un cocard pendant 10 jours et la joue enflée pendant deux. Et puis Ino ne l'a pas loupé non plus. Elle s'est jetée sur lui, l'a traité de tous les noms et lui a flanqué une gifle magistrale. Il a gardé la marque pendant au moins 2 heures et ça lui a laissé des griffures !

Sakura le regarda interloquée pour finalement exploser de rire. Un rire libérateur, vivant elle fut rapidement rejointe par Naruto.

Sur une terrasse en bois, un jeune homme blond et une jeune femme aux cheveux roses rient aux éclats. Ils sont heureux et vu d'en haut seul leur bonheur transparaît. Le bonheur d'être deux, le bonheur d'être ensemble, le bonheur d'être vivant, le bonheur de ne plus sentir le poids des soucis, le bonheur d'être au même endroit que l'autre, le bonheur d'être avec un ami. Ils riaient à en pleurer, parce qu'il fallait se libérer de la douleur, parce qu'il fallait laisser aller le ressentiment, parce que les mots parfois ne suffisaient pas, qu'ils ne faisaient qu'aggraver les choses. Entre amis il faut parfois laisser le naturel faire, se contenter des gestes simples et laisser les sentiments faire le reste. Entre amis il faut parfois seulement s'assoir, laisser le passer au passer et continuer d'avancer.

Entre Naruto et Sakura c'était une longue histoire.

Les larmes aux yeux, le corps secouait d'éclats de rires, elle le regardait pleine de joie, un sentiment de plénitude et de légèreté l'envahissant. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle voyait dans son rire qu'il voulait seulement être près d'elle. Entre eux cela avait toujours était comme ça. Ils étaient un couple. Un couple d'amis. De meilleurs amis. Il leur suffisait d'être au même endroit pour se sentir bien. Elle l'avait oublié. Noyé dans son malheur, sa souffrance, elle avait perdu de vue qu'il était là à ses côtés. Elle avait oublié qu'il la comprenait, qu'il la soutenait, tout le temps en toute chose. Elle avait oublié qui il était. Naruto. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. L'homme de toute une vie, celui qui un jour était apparu devant elle tout petit et qui depuis ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle l'avait blessé et lui était encore là, prés d'elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres Naruto buvait son thé, ne soupçonnant pas les pensées qui agitaient son amie c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite quand il sentit deux bras entourer son cou. Il comprit bien vite. Sakura l'avait enlacé, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule. Il posa sa tasse et ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurai dû…j'ai oublié que tu étais là. J'étais tellement anéantie que j'ai oublié. Pardon.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai qu'à une condition.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder et s'empressa de lui répondre:

\- Tout ce que tu voudras!

Il la regarda en souriant, ses yeux bleus malicieux. Il attendit quelques secondes comme s'il hésitait.

\- Ne m'oublie plus. Jamais!

\- Promis.

\- La prochaine fois qu'un enfoiré te fais du mal, bon sang appel moi et je viendrai le lui faire regretter.

La voie mouillée de larme elle laissa échapper un rire.

\- Promis.

\- Bon maintenant que c'est réglé raconte moi comment était Hawaï !

Ils s'écartèrent reprenant leurs places leur jambes se balançant dans le vide, comme des enfants, se frôlant parfois.

Sakura lui raconta son voyage. Elle lui détailla chaque recoin de la suite « Océan » et Naruto la bombarda de questions sur les poissons qu'elle avait vus. Elle lui parla de Jimmy à quel point il avait été important durant son séjour. Naruto s'esclaffa quand elle lui conta ses caprices et les réactions du pauvre Jimmy. Elle lui décrit le regard de Mr. Wilfiguere et comme il était impressionnant de professionnalisme. Elle lui parla du petit restaurant, des gens, du vent, des plages, des glaces. Elle lui parla de cet homme qu'elle avait croisé et avec qui elle avait discuté. Elle ne lui donna pas son nom, ni toute l'histoire car finalement c'est tout ce que qu'il avait été : une histoire. Un inconnu rencontré sur une île et peu importe qu'il ait une vie à Tokyo, il avait disparu et ses souvenirs avec lui ne faisaient pas partie de cette ville, ni de cette vie. Ils appartenaient à Hawaï.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, sur cette terrasse, dans le jardin, la cuisine. La vie commençait à reprendre un sens. Elle commençait à distinguer le haut du bas, le vrai du faux, la souffrance de l'espoir. Elle commençait à croire que sourire deviendrait à nouveau possible.

« Peut-être que ça ira finalement. »


End file.
